Love, Death, and the Zombie Apocalypse
by theunhappytwins
Summary: When nine very different teenager are brought together by fate and zombies, things begin to develop. Strange memories are surfacing and the clock is ticking. T so far, but may change to M. Pairings are: KaitoxMeiko, GakupoxLuka, MikuxRin, LenxIa.
1. Chapter 1

**AN: Another story?! Folly! **

**But...I've had this bunny for a while, and now it has come to fruit.**

**Only, the zombie apocalypse snuck in while I wasn't looking.**

**So, this is going to be either awesome or really stupid...I'm going to hope 'awesome', but stupid might be the end result.**

_The wheel of reincarnation goes on and on._

_Souls are only its victims, to be broken over and over on the wheel._

A normal house.

Miku Hatsune leapt out of bed, eyes wide in shock.

_What was that dream about?_

Ignoring the thought, she quickly went about her morning routine-tying her hair up into its usual pigtails, putting on a school uniform, putting on a touch of makeup.

She turned to the shrine in the corner of the room.

"Good morning, Rin-chan!"

The most popular girl in the school stared back at her from the many pictures pasted to the wall.

Miku walked closer, wanting to touch the cheek of the main picture-Rin's school picture, black jacket hanging off her shoulders to reveal the white blouse beneath.

She stretched out her hand, touching her fingertips to the 'skin'.

She drew closer.

"Rin-chan..."

"MIKU! GET DOWN HERE!"

Jerked out of her reverie, Miku wiped off her makeup, putting on a longer skirt. She let her hair down from its high ponytails, teal locks cascading down her face.

It was covered now.

She smiled.

She was utterly safe.

_Some souls have strength._

_Strength enough to defy the wheel, even for a time._

Len rolled out of bed.

Rin was already gone-he didn't even need to wonder about that. She was gone already.

He searched the scraps of his dream, but found nothing.

_Whatever. It probably was nothing that important, anyway."_

Squinting, he searched for his glasses on the table next to him.

He turned the knob of the door, and got ready for another one of the worst days of his life.

_The souls have strength enough to make their bodies look like each other._

_However, they never recognize each other._

Gumi Nakajima smiled, carrying her backpack close to her as the bus rolled down the road.

The door opened, and Len Kagamine got on.

Gumi waved to her best friend, grinning.

Sighing, he took a seat next to her.

"Rin left without me. _Again."_

Gumi sighed. "Maybe you should stop trying. She doesn't like you, anyway..."

He rolled his eyes, leaning back on the seat. "I _know_ she doesn't. What the hell is wrong with her? Why can't she understand simple concepts, like familial respect?! Doesn't she understand that in-"

Gumi smiled. "Len, you're ranting."

"Thank you for clarifying that, as I _obviously_ wasn't aware of it..."

As he talked on and on, Gumi leaned back against her seat.

_I never want any of this to change._

_Sometimes, memories from one will surface...but the souls will never remember all of their memories._

_They will only drift on and on forever._

Gakupo Kamui sat alone in the classroom.

The only other student to be seen was Megurine Luka, scribbling away at her extra-credit assignment.

He sat there in silence, staring at the wall.

Occasionally, he felt the pinkette's eyes on his back.

He ignored her, focusing instead on the Hidden Country.

He didn't know why he ever focused on it, but he had begun to concentrate on it when he began meditating.

It was a beautiful place.

An ancient palace, with beautiful gardens visible in the courtyards.

Gakupo sat there, letting the scent of flowers waft onto him through the breeze and-

"Kamui-kun!"

He jolted up in his seat, blinking.

The teacher glared at him, her jade green eyes like lasers. "Could you /please/ pay some attention?"

"Yes, uh..."

"Lloyd-sensei." Her American accent bled through into her words.

He nodded.

_But what if the strongest souls were gathered?_

_What would they do?_

Kaito Shion leaned back in his chair, staring at the ceiling.

He was dimly aware that the teacher was saying something under the roar of metal in his ears, but he ignored it.

As the lyrics to Sukone Tei's new hit, _Marie-Luise_*, blared, he studied the white ceiling above him.

The rest of the world faded out, like he always loved it to.

He knew that Kasane-sensei was going to make _another_ angry note to his parents-'Shion-kun's school performance is not up to the high bar set by his scores on the IQ tests he was given, and I demand that you hold him up to a higher performance standard.'

Boring, boring, boring, and more boring.

He hated it.

_You see, fate has decided to join a game._

_A dangerous, most powerful game._

Rin smiled, surrounded by her friends.

She loved school...well, not the 'school' part of it, but the 'friends' part of it.

Her friends were the most important thing

People liked her.

Rin loved it, being surrounded by people who liked her. People who /adored/ her.

"Oh my god, I heard Shion-kun got in detention! Again! He's so cool!" Teto squealed.

Rin nodded, blushing. "He definitely is!"

"Oooh, but Kagamine-kun's cool too! You totally think that too, right, Kagami-chan?"

Rin nodded.

Len...she didn't want to think about him. She wasn't his sister at school.

That, she had to remember, no matter what.

She stood up. "I'm full."

As she walked towards the trash bins, she bumped into a girl with long teal hair.

The girl gasped, and ran away.

Shaking her head, Rin continued on her way.

_The game board is as complex as the game itself._

_However, the board began to have its own ideas about the game._

Ia stared out the window, tapping her feet to the music in her head.

_So, then I'll get in a little melody, as opposed to the electronic beat...but what should the lyrics be about? Something-_

Her drummer, Yohio, set his tray down at her table. "Yo! Ia!"

She glared at him. "Yohio, I'm _writing a song_."

"Doesn't matter. So, we have a gig tonight?"

She nodded.

"What are we going to play?"

"God, Yohio, pay attention for once!"

_The game board is revolting now._

_It must be destroyed._

Luka stared at the page of the book in front of her, ignoring the rest of the cafeteria.

She wasn't the only one ignoring things-Gakupo sat next to her, eyes closed.

She liked him...well, at least more than she liked most people. He didn't disturb her studying.

The bell rung, and Luka put her book back in her bag.

It was time for class, and Luka smiled.

She loved school-it was a way for her to exercise.

She knew people thought she was so odd because of that...

She didn't care.

_And so, the game board begins to spin._

_The pieces get angry._

Meiko glared at the rest of the classroom.

Idiots.

She tuned out of the teacher's words, doodling nonsense on the borders of her notebook.

There was nothing interesting around there...

She pulled up the heavy winter jacket that she wore around her shoulders, and sighed.

The class was dismissed, and she walked out of the room.

Nine teenagers.

Nothing in common.

Not knowing each other well.

They were the ones chosen by fate, drawn together by the whims of reincarnation.

And things were about to get very, very dangerous.

*Actually by Lily, but I was hard-pressed to think of a metal Vocaloid song, and I haven't listened to much Tei.


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: And now, we get to the ZOMBIEPOCALYPSE.**

**I love that word. Zombiepocalypse. Personally, I prefer Zombie Apocalypse, but it's still a nice word.**

The penthouse apartment was furnished luxuriously, clean enough to believe that no one could have ever been inside it.

Kaito flung the door open, collapsing on the plush chair.

The chorus had started up again.

Last time they had begun to talk, he hadn't even been able to think.

Now, it was only one voice-the calm, cajoling one.

_Come on, Kai-chan! You have to let me go. That way, I'll subdue them. The others are coming, Kai-chan! Can't you hear them? You need to-_

_don't listen to him he lies all of his words are lies_

_You Know He Is Right, Shion-Kun. _

_I am telling the truth, don't you know that? I always tell the truth._

_No. He Is A Liar. You Must Let Me Free If You Want To Survive._

_liar you are all liars i tell the truth let me go i have duties _

_Shut Up About Your Duties._

_It's all you ever talk about._

Three. Now there were three.

"Shut up."

He turned to the TV, trying to find a show.

_No, Stop There. The News. It Seems Interesting._

"Will you shut up if I do that?"

_I Will._

He changed it to the news.

"And, in a shocking turn of events, people have been seen roaming the streets, attacking anyone that moves. We advise you all to stay inside..."

Kaito changed it again.

_What The Hell._

_I agree with him, it sounded dangerous. Go right back there, Kai-chan..._

"No." He stood up. "I am leaving."

_What The Hell, Go Back._

"No. I'm going to sleep until I get more pills."

_Wait, This Is-_

_He's right, you really have to-_

_she is here you must-_

He ignored the voices and tried to go to sleep.

Miku frowned at the broadcast that was playing on the television. Behind her, she heard her father get started on making dinner.

"We advise you all to stay inside, as there is a high danger..."

Her father turned the TV off. "Goddamn idiot teenagers, fighting in the-"

Nails scratched at the door.

Her father turned, opening it...

A mob was standing outside. In the front of them was a child, around ten-presumbably the scratcher.

They lunged for her father.

He screamed once.

Miku stared in shock, hyperventilating.

Zombies.

Zombies.

They were real, they were real, she was going to die...

She collapsed to her knees.

**Halt. Control thyself.**

She blinked. "Wh-Who said that?"

**Thou mayst call me the Princess.**

Miku swallowed. "...This...can't be real..."

**Defend thyself!**

They were coming, surging towards her.

**Take that blade, fool!**

She grabbed the kitchen knife from the counter.

'*All right...what are you supposed to do to kill zombies?'

**The Princess knows not what these 'zombies' thou speakest of are. Flee!**

She started, but controlled herself.

The moans echoed around her.

While she had been talking to a voice in her head, she had been surrounded...

She lunged out with the knife, striking one in the eye.

As clawed fingers stretched towards her, she cut away at them, and _oh god_, only one had fallen, she was going to-

**Flee!**

She decided to take the guidance of the voice, and run.

Rin sighed.

Teto twisted a lock of hair around her finger. "Oh my God, zombies. It's zombies. Like, actually zombies. Holy shit. Zombies. Well, we're on a bus. Fast. We're safe, right?"

Rin glared at her. "Stay quiet, okay? Don't jinx us."

The bus they had had been swarmed by refugees when everything had gone to hell. The bus was crammed with people now.

Rin crossed her arms. "This is ridiculous. We're all going to die in seconds."

Teto gasped. "Rin! You can't-"

"Screw this. I'll find somewhere safe, where we can get food. And shower. And, I don't know, _use the damn bathroom?"_

She shouldered past the crowd.

Teto ran after her. "Rin, you don't want to-"

Rin threw open the door, and leapt out into the street.

Teto ran after her.

The doors swung shut between them, but the two ran on.

Teto grabbed her friend's hand. "Rin..."

"We're running."

As the two ran on, Teto smiled.

"There aren't any around here-"

Low moans echoed throughout the street.

Teto paled. "Fuck."

They heard screaming...a girl's screaming.

Rin crossed her arms. "We need to save her."

"Rin-"

The Crowd came into view...

And, running from them, a girl with long teal hair, carrying a kitchen knife.

Rin ran towards her.

Running.

That was all Miku could focus on.

She had to run, she had to run...

Occasionally, the Princess would confirm it with a **Flee!**

But Miku ignored her.

Someone was coming...running _towards_ the zombies? Who would do that-

Rin Kagamine's blond hair flew around her face. She grabbed Miku's hand.

"You need to come with us!"

Miku's face flushed.

Rin Kagamine had tried to save her from zombies! Rin Kagamine!

The blonde ran, taking Miku with her.

Miku knew they were going to die, but she was holding Rin's hand.

As long as that happened, she was happy.

*From now on, thoughts are in single quotes, to get them not mixed up with voices of preincarnations.


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: Thank you, Guest! All shall be revealed soon...ALL OF IT.**

Gumi grabbed Len's hand. "Z-Zombies? Are there any here?"

The blonde boy sighed. "Gumi, does it look like there are?"

"Uh...no...But there could be! You don't have the right idea here, Len! We have to get weapons and run!"

He sighed. "Gumi, we're safe in the arcade."

Gumi bit her lip, twirling a strand of her green hair around her finger. "We have to do _something_...is there a shooting range?"

"This is an arcade. Not a carnival."

Gumi flinched.

"What was that about?"

"What?"

"You know. You froze up when I said that."

"Did I?" Gumi shrugged. "I don't know what you're talking about."

Len decided to put his questions on hold. "Look, Gumi, we're safe here. We might need to go somewhere safer, but-"

They heard a scream from a little bit away.

Gumi turned. "What the-"

A girl with pastel pink hair was biting another, purple-haired, girl's arm.

Len screamed, almost as high as the girl. "SHIT! Gumi, _run!_"

He grabbed his friend's hand, and they bolted for the doors, along with everyone else.

Rin looked behind her, cursing.

Miku was simply dragged along, her face cherry-red.

Rin glared at the teallette. "Move! I can't drag you!"

"Y-Y-Yes! S-Sorry, Rin-sama!"

Rin heard a familiar jingle in her bag.

Teto stared at the blonde in shock. "You're getting a _phone call? Now?"_

Rin rolled her eyes. "Why the hell do you expect me to know!?"

'Len...why are you calling me _now?!_ I'm in front of _people!_ This is ridiculous!'

The three ran on.

Teto looked behind them. "Uh...should we split up?"

"What do you mean?"

"Zombies! They're coming after us...we could confuse them!"

A slow smile spread across Rin's face. "That might work..."

"First crossing, we split ways."

The crossing was looming before them.

"Okay, NOW!"

Rin ran to the right, Miku to the left.

Teto kept running, straight ahead.

She looked behind her.

The horde hadn't changed direction.

Kaito heard someone banging on the door.

He frowned. Why would someone be knocking now? His parents had keys.

He heard a low groan.

_Someone Is Injured Out There._

The banging increased in volume.

"What do you _want?!"_ he shouted.

More groans answered his yell.

_What's going on out there? Go check._

He sighed...

...and heard a crash as the door flew off its hinges.

"Fuck!" Kaito turned.

A mob was standing there, lurching towards him.

Kaito blinked.

'Zombies. Fucking zombies.'

_what are zombies_

Ignoring the voice, Kaito searched the room for an exit.

The windows.

Kaito threw open the window, and jumped out into the city.

Rin looked behind her.

Safe. She was safe.

The street was deserted, everyone else having wisely chosen to lock themselves inside or run/drive to a safe place.

She opened her bag and checked her phone.

6 missed calls from Len Kagamine.

She redialed.

_"Rin!"_

"Len. You all right?"

_"Running from zombies right now. A little indisposed."_

She sighed. "Got away."

_"Good. Can't talk right now."_

There was a click.

Good. That was a good sign-

At that point, she was distracted by a blue-haired boy who she recognized from school jumping out the window.

"Holy shit!"

Gumi kept running.

She knew that she and Len were probably safe, but she couldn't shake the feeling that more of Them were there, right behind her...

She bent down, breathing deeply.

"Are we safe?"

"Now we are. I'd better call Rin back."

He dialed in a number on his phone.

"Hey, how are you?..._What?!_ Shion-senpai!? And he broke his leg? You have to get some help!"

Gumi gasped. "Broke his leg?! Is he okay?"

Len flashed a quick annoyed look at her, but continued. "What do you mean, you don't know where the hospital is?! I'm going to go find you...what's your address? Don't you use that language with me!"

Gumi rolled her eyes. "Len, when did you turn forty?"

"Shut _up! _Both of you! Just tell me where you are, and I'll get there...or something of the sort...Look, I'm going to go find you, and maybe take senpai to the hospital! Okay? Okay!" He hung up. "Come on, Gumi."

She nodded. "Okay!"

As she gave a mock-salute, suddenly blackness overtook her.

Cannons roared.

Sub-machine fire was everywhere.

Smog choked her lungs.

Gumi looked around...or tried to.

She couldn't.

She felt her hands squeeze the trigger of a gun, sending bullets shooting at the sky.

The _sky?! _

That's what everyone was shooting at, the sky...

She felt her head turning to the sky.

She wanted to gasp in shock, or scream, but she couldn't.

The sky was filled with _flying goddamn saucers._


	4. Chapter 4

**AN: So, again, due to my shite word processing program(or website, but that's irrelevant) the first draft of this chapter was destroyed.**

**NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO-**

**Anyway, let's continue!**

Luka was getting worried.

She was doing some research in the library, and she'd just heard a scream.

Some annoying kid had pulled the fire alarm a while ago, but she saw nothing wrong, so she'd stuck around.

She put her book down. "H-Hello? Is anyone out there?"

The door opened.

A mob ran in.

Their eyes were blank.

Drool dripped from their mouths.

Luka screamed, unusually high-pitched.

She didn't think zombies were real.

She ran.

She had to find a weapon...something...

The computers.

The pinkette grabbed a computer, whacking it into the skull of one zombie.

They crumpled to the ground.

'I killed one.' Luka thought in horror. 'Did...did they have a family? Did they have friends..."

She glared at the horde, holding the computer in front of her.

"D-Do you want a piece of this?"

They surged towards her.

She ran for her life.

*line break*

Miku looked behind her.

**We are safe from harm.**

She smiled. "Uh...thank you, princess-sama."

**There is no need. The princess only protects this because thou art my current...host. Were thou not, thou would be pressed into my service.**

She looked behind her, wrapping a strand of her hair around one finger.

"I'm going to find Kagami-san."

The Princess made no response.

Miku set off.

*line break*

Gumi glared at Len.

He blinked. "What?"

"Weapons. Are there any weapons around here?"

"I don't think so..."

"Where can I get some?"

"What? We were going to go find my sister..."

" You find the survivors. I'll take them on."

"What..." Len's eyes widened. "No! You-"

"What are you talking about?"

"You...I'll go find Rin."

The boy ran away.

Captain Kamui Megumi crossed her arms.

She was going to need _something_ to fight these...zombies.

*line break*

'Aliens.

First zombies, now _aliens.'_

That was what rushed through Gumi's mind as she gazed up at the sky.

_Aliens._

She turned and ran...or tried to.

Whatever was controlling her body just kept shooting at the sky.

She experimentally tried to scratch her head.

She couldn't.

She screamed internally as whoever was in charge stepped forwards.

There was a wet 'squish' under her boots.

The cause of the noise was in the corner of her eye-a decomposing corpse.

Whoever it had belonged to couldn't be older than five.

She felt like she was going to vomit.

'But I can't, can I? Not unless whoever this is wants to...'

"Kamui!"

'Gakupo-san?'

The person in charge turned.

*line break*

Ia stared in shock.

"Fucking zombies. _Zombies. _What the fuck?!"

Yohio glared at her.

"Come on, IA!"

He grinned.

"Let's bust some heads."

She nodded. "You got a bottle?"

"The bar has some. You go in."

She nodded, and ran towards the bar.

Everyone else had zombified, leaving Aria and Yohio the only humans in the bar.

Aria leapt over the bar.

The bartender lurched towards her, but she grabbed a beer bottle, breaking it over his head.

"Going to need to keep that..." she muttered.

She selected a vodka bottle, and stuck the beer bottle in the garter she wore onstage.

It always helped to have a weapon, and it helped even more if you could get drunk from it.

She smirked, sticking a dishrag in it.

She grabbed a lighter from the dead zombie, and grinned.

"Hey, Yohio!"

He turned, and ducked as she lit the bottle, throwing it at the horde.

There was an explosion.

Yohio grinned. "Remind me never to piss you off."

On the other side of the street, a blond boy gawked at what he had just witnessed.

*line break*

Rin frowned.

On the ground next to her, Kaito groaned.

"We have to...go..." His voice was rough with pain.

She crossed her arms. "No. My brother's on his way here."

"Inside..."

"What is this, Candle Cove? No, we're not going inside."

"Nothing...to do wi...th that..."

Rin sighed. "Then we'll wait."

Where the hell was Len? He was taking a long time...

Footsteps echoed on the pavement.

"Len!" Was she actually _excited_ to see her brother?

Miku Hatsune stood there, long hair unruly, face flushed.

"I'm not Len. Oh, is he all right?" The teal-haired girl gestured towards Kaito.

Rin rolled her eyes. "What do you think?"

Miku flushed even redder. "O-Oh...I mean...sorry..." She pressed her index fingers together.

"Whatever. You'll wait for him with me."


	5. Chapter 5

Megumi Kamui looked around the street.

Good. People were hiding...except one kid.

On the street. Alone. Probably didn't have anyone to come home to.

She knelt down. "Hey. Kid."

He stared at her in fear. "Are...are you one of them?"

"No."

He smiled a little. "G-Good..." The kid broke down in tears. "They came, they came for Mommy and Daddy, and they tried to k-k-k..."

She patted his head awkwardly.

He just cried.

"Kid...I'll..." She frowned. "I'm going to find somewhere safe. Come with me."

His yellow eye not hidden beneath his bangs quivered. "Y-You are?"

She nodded. "Even if I don't have a weapon. What's your name?"

"O...Oliver..."

She smiled. "Come on, Oliver."

*line break*

Miku stood there, twirling a strand of her hair around her finger.

She was actually standing next to Rin Kagami.

SHE WAS STANDING NEXT TO RIN!

Rin glared at her. "Come on, Miku. We need to get Kaito somewhere safe, and do...things. Like things. You do to hurt people. With broken limbs. Do you know what to do to people like that?"

There was a long, awkward silence.

**She is a fool.**

"We could go inside..." Miku ventured.

"NO!"

Both looked at Kaito.

"We can't go inside."

"Are..."

"Why do you think I ran?"

The window burst open.

"RUN!"

*line break*

Kaito had never been more terrified in his life.

The girl with the blonde hair and bow-Kagami Rin, though he was almost certain that that was a false name-screamed "RUN!", running for the side of the alley.

Miku glanced between both of them.

Kaito glared at Miku. "What do you think you should do? _you should run i will hold them off"_

He managed to stop the other things the voice said from coming out.

The voices were raging.

The noise blocked out everything else-voices exhorting him to kill her, to protect her, to do _anything._

She grabs your hand. "W-We have to run!"

The zombies were dropping to the ground.

One ran towards you, and then it collapsed to the ground.

Someone had stabbed it.

"Hello, everyone...did I miss anything?"

*line break*

Gakupo stabbed another of the zombies.

Kendo swords might be blunt, but they were able to kill if you directed it towards the heads.

He sighed.

"NO! GO AWAY!"

It was a voice.

A girl's.

There were other people in the school.

He obviously had to save her.

He ran.

She was further down the hall-he could tell that easily-, so he just had to-

He bumped into someone.

"Oh! I'm sorry!"

Megurine-san.

She was in his class. He remembered that, at least.

He glared at her. "Are you...are you in trouble?"

"No, no, no...I got away from them." Her hands worried at the hem of her skirt. "I'm fine."

Gakupo raised an eyebrow. "Are you sure about that?"

"Yes..."

She took his hand. "Kamui-san, right?"

"Yes."

"Let's stick together."

He flushed. "I-I could not do that..."

"Well, we'd...both die...if we did something else..."

He nodded. "If it is to protect those who cannot protect themselves-"

"I _can_ protect myself, it's just that...I kind of think it would work better if we both worked together..." She wrapped a strand of her pink hair around her finger.

He nodded. "Let's."

He felt something in the back of his mind itch, like memories were trying to break free.

He ignored them.

A samurai did not listen to mysterious itchings of doom.

*line break*

Meiko ran.

She had no idea how long she had been running.

She just had to keep running, or else _they_ would catch up with her.

Her feet ached, but she had to keep running.

_Yes. We have to run...they want to take us away, they want to lock us up again..._

The woman's voice had been with her since she started running.

"Of course."

She might run into the zombies in the car-choked or eerily empty streets, but she had to keep running.

If she didn't, she'd die.

And she couldn't die.

*line break*

Rin stared at her brother.

Her wimpy, useless brother who she couldn't bear to be associated with.

Her brother who had just stabbed a zombie, jumping in with two people who looked like they had just come out of a rock concert.

Apparently, this had just turned into one of those rock opera songs where men dressed as women sang about ripping out people's livers.

Or something.

"What the fuck."

"Get the hell out of here!" the white-haired girl shouted.

"But...Shion-san..."

"_Carry him_ the hell out of here, if it's so important he lives."

Rin nodded. "Come on, Miku. Pick up the rich kid."

She knew both were probably annoyed about her, but she had to get better than Len.

He couldn't just beat her like that.


	6. Chapter 6

Len Kagamine, however, was not as confident as his sister.

He'd managed to find some other survivors, even if they looked down on him, but he wasn't sure that even three could stand against them.

Ia grinned, slamming the beer bottle she'd broken the bottom of into a zombie's head. "Come on, kid!"

Yohio laughed, pulling his knife. "You think he can fight them as more than a posturing attempt on his 'sifriend'?"

Len flushed.

'They can't just talk like that to me...'

But they were.

He had no weapon, there was nothing he could even do to stay alive...

Maybe it would just be easier if he just let them kill him...

At that point, everything went black.

*line break*

The kid looked...different, for a second.

Ia knew she shouldn't be thinking this. She should just be fighting.

But...the kid-'Jesus christ, I'm his age'-was...wrong.

He smiled at the zombies.

"_hi!"_

And he turned, kicking one of them so hard it fell back.

Ia and Yohio almost forgot to fight.

'What the hell is he doing?' she thought. 'He's actually killing zombies _with his bare hands._' She kept fighting, but it was automatic.

He turned to Yohio. "_oh, and mister? can I have your knife?"_

Yohio blinked. "Uh, sure..."

His sweet smile turned darker. _"you won't be needing it."_

Yohio gasped as blood stained his shirt.

Ia stared in shock, and then did what she thought was the best course of action-she hit Len over the head with the beer bottle.

'He's probably dead now.' She thought.

Even if he wasn't, that wasn't what she had to worry about.

She picked up Yohio, swinging his arm over her shoulder, and ran.

*line break*

Len's head hurt.

Really, really hurt.

He raised a hand to his forehead, drawing it back.

It was stained red.

Where the hell was he?

Why couldn't he remember anything?

Okay, he remembered a little. His name, for one.

And how he got there...

But everything after he had been attacked...

_nothing_

Nothing.

Where even was he?

He sat up, looking around.

He was sitting on a deserted street.

He heard low moaning.

He looked up.

'Shit.'

Zombies were surrounding him, looking down on him from their empty sockets.

*line break*

Gakupo frowned.

"Megurine-dono, do you have any knowledge of a place where we can stay? And...what are you doing?"

Luka looked up from her phone. "I'm texting my parents...They say they're okay."

He raised an eyebrow. "Where are they?"

"Well, uh, they're on a business trip currently...and you, uh,...I mean..."

"What?"

"You don't need to address me so formally," she muttered.

He nodded. "Thank you. But I will continue to."

"And also, uh...we could try to go to my house..."

He nodded, again. "A good idea."

"We'd need a car, though...it's kind of a bad idea for us to walk, and would take a long time..."

Gakupo looked around. "...Perhaps we could steal one of these."

Luka gasped. "B...But that's..."

"Well, the police are...relatively indisposed. Of course, they would have to have left their keys in _and_ a door open..." He frowned. "I am assuming you do _not_ have a car."

"I don't..."

Gakupo frowned, and noticed something.

"Who left their bicycle here?"

Luka smiled. "Well, that's... uh...something..."

*line break*

Len stared in shock.

He reached around for a weapon, and felt the handle of Yohio's knife against his legs.

'Why'd he leave that here?'

He picked it up, and held it out.

"S...Stay back!"

They lunged for him.

Len jabbed his knife into one's skull, turning around and stabbing another in the heart.

_who told you those were good plans? they don't have working hearts!_

It reached out for him, fingers clawing at air as he ducked.

'I have those moves?!'

Len felt whatever had made him do that jump up, stabbing another between the eyes.

It hit another, and left a clear space.

Whatever was controlling him ran.

*line break*

Megumi walked down the street, Oliver's hand in hers.

Right, social places are generally the place to find places for a kid to stay. Or, I could get the people in some house to take care of him until this all blows over...

Whoever's body she was in's cell phone rang.

She picked it up.

"Hello, who is this?"

"Gumi!"

"You're...Len, right?"

"Of course I'm Len...are you okay?"

"Yes. Why are you calling me?"

"Well, I found somewhere safe!"

"Really?"

"There are some other survivors...Luka Megurine, and Gakupo Kamui!"

Megumi almost dropped the phone. _"What?"_

"Yes..." Len sounded confused. "Are you okay?"

"Y-Yes...I'm fine..."

But the Megurine unit was not developed yet.

And as for the other...

Oliver looked at her. "Somewhere safe?"

"...I picked someone else up. What's the address?"

*line break*

Gumi suddenly felt everything shift again.

She saw long hair falling down her shoulders, and a loose tank top and jeans replacing the military uniform.

The blonde girl whose hand she was holding-who looked weirdly like Rin Kagamine-looked up at her.

**"megumi-neechan! i'm talking to you!"**

She felt her lips relax into a smiled. "Okay, Kagami. What is it?"

**"it's your turn!"** Kagami, if that was the little girl's name, pointed at the game board between them.

"Okay..." She rolled the dice. "Two."

The world blurred, again.

What was happening?


End file.
